<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change Of Heart by Lance___McClain123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460351">Change Of Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance___McClain123/pseuds/Lance___McClain123'>Lance___McClain123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfa's, Bully and nerd-ish, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My first story story, My friends first story, OC's - Freeform, Omegas, change of hearts, gays!, lgbtq+, love hate, love hate relationship, school days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance___McClain123/pseuds/Lance___McClain123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A half wolf half human boy, who is an Omega but his parents wanted an Alpha so he’s not the most loved in his family. He attends a school, of animals, he meets three of them who then become his best friends but two get taken from him and only one is left. She promised to stay forever, and she does, but one day she stops showing up to school and Lewis caught her and she broke their promise so he stopped showing up to school until his parents showed up and he’s assigned a buddy, which is none other than the Alpha of the school. He hates his life until he feels himself starting to fall for him, he soon calms down to him he starts to warm up to him, do they fall for each other, or do they go their ways at the end and separate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carrie/Eliza, Lewis/Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Great Good Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my good friends wrote this story she wanted to post this on Archive of Our Own, but came into a problem. She didn't have an account, 😅. So she has asked if I could post her story. She's worked really hard on his first chapter, so I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal school day, Monday one of the WORST days of the week. I heard my blaring alarm going off and my mom screaming and my dad as always. Yelling usually starts around approximately three am, not a surprise they’re always drunk or worse. I got up and did my routine, got up, got dressed, did my hair, and brushed my tail, etc. I looked at myself in my mirror and grabbed my phone. </p><p>     I got my normal, “Get to school, Omega.” I smiled and went off, throwing my bag over my shoulder and going through the forest, I felt like someone was walking behind me, so I bared my teeth. I had two sharp little fangs I used to bite down on prey in the neck. The neck is surprisingly the easiest spot on a rabbit or a bunny to get them down. Sometimes they always fight back, I have a few friends as well. Carrie, Eliza, and Kyra.</p><p>     Carrie is my best friend and ex, but we forget about that. We’ve known each other since birth. She’s Lesbian and dating Eliza, Carrie is a wolf like me, her hunting skills are a little better than mine. She also has fangs, her Father is a vampire, so she can kill much easier. Eliza is a rabbit I can trust, she’s always standing up for me because I don’t say anything. For a rabbit she’s extremely strong and is able to beat up a wolf. Last but not least is Kyra, she’s half rabbit, half wolf. She’s a little weaker than me, but she’s trying to get stronger, she’s one of my best friends as well, she’s transgender, female to male, we always call her a him and use a fake name, that name of Ky.</p><p>When I got to school, I got pushed into a locker, which I never got bullied until free period, I looked and saw an Alpha, he was about 5’8 or 5’7, he was pretty tall. He had blonde hair brushed to the side with dark golden yellow streaks, his eyes were a piercing green and he had a perfect smile. A wolf of course. His ears were perked, looking for prey of course...just my day, “What do you want?” I glared at him, growling a little. 

</p>
<p>He looked down at him, smirking a little, “That’s no way to talk to an alpha, now is it little omega?” His voice was perverted, and I already hated him.

</p>
<p> I growled more, “I don’t care what you are, but what you aren’t is my boss. Go away.” I bared my fangs, and my ears perked a little.</p><p>He wouldn’t take his eyes off of me, for the next few days he always pinned me in the bathroom in a stall, I started to fall for him, but I couldn’t, I promised myself I wouldn’t fall in love, not again at least. Not after the last time, I got played by an Alpha, I still hate that Alpha to this day. I figured his name was Eric. He stole my friends, my best friend. Eliza. But it didn’t bother me, I soon stopped going to school. I would hangout in the forest behind my house, a few dead bodies here and there but it didn’t bother me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had stopped going to school, why? Well, I don’t have friends anymore and I don’t have any reasons to go. Eric is literally a pain, always shoving me against lockers, hitting me and punching me, right now I’m recovering from a stab wound and a broken tail tip. He’s the worst, I stopped showing up and Eliza of course had to tell my mom, when mom is told something bad, it means a beating for me and no food for at least an hour or two. This time I got home, and got the usual yelling, and got my tail tip more broken. Great. I was in pain but I’ve learned to hide emotions so I grabbed my backpack, put some clothes in it, my brush and some other things and ran off to the back forest we had. I went deeper than I normally would, I sighed to myself and let my emotions take over. Letting tears escape from my eyes, and my ears go flat, I sat by a tree. I had lost the hope for all of it. My life was useless. My friends left me alone. My family didn’t care. I wanted to end it, as I was thinking I heard footsteps and a low deep growl. Older wolf. I scurried up into the tree, and looked down to see Eric, hunting of course. I knew he could smell me, I ignored him calling out, </p><p>“Come on out. I can smell you, I know you’re around.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but shake, shake more than ever, I tried to act tough, but fear was in my voice and I was dumb enough to not notice, </p><p>“Why..? What do you want..”</p><p>I’m sure he could tell, he looked up at me in the tree and I was still crying too so that didn’t help at all. He looked up at me and I saw his arms open. “Come here…” His voice was...gentle and calming, I climbed down and fell into his arms, I felt them wrap around me, embracing me into a hug. I ended up crying again and I fell asleep.</p><p>I did feel him pick me up, I leaned against him and I liked the warmth he gave off, maybe he wasn’t as bad as I thought he was.</p><p>The next day I went to school and he hugged me, I started freaking out, “Eh-? Ah-!? What are you doing?!” I squeaked and pushed him off, </p><p>“We had a bonding moment last night! I cradled you in my arms!” He looked down at him, hands on his hips.</p><p>I shook my head no, “Nope, never, didn’t happen, don’t remember! I wouldn’t let you get that close!” I growled and walked off, hiding in the bathroom and texting Carrie, she wouldn’t answer she died. But I needed to let all these feelings out and I texted her dead number. I then heard someone walk in and I started freaking out, I covered my mouth to muffle my cries, I heard a really familiar voice of someone I’d lost to an Alpha...Eliza.</p><p>“Lewis?” She called out, I wasn’t gonna answer of course. I couldn’t stand to look at her anymore, I heard Eric call out for me and I didn’t answer, next thing I knew the stall door was being kicked down, my ears went down and I curled up in one of the corners, my knees pulled to my chest. Tears stained my cheeks and I had tears forming in my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up to a group of people standing there, and I started to panic. Eric told them to leave and he got down to my level, and I  pushed him away again. I didn’t know what this feeling was, I felt my heart pounding quickly, and my cheeks heating up as I leaned into his arms and was being held again.</p><p>“Why do you care so much…” I whispered. <br/>“Because...I know what you’ve been through, Lewis.” Eric ran a finger through my hair.<br/>“...” I wanted to shove him away and run to the roof and just end it, but something inside of me said no, and I leaned more into him. <br/>“Lewis. I know you wanna push me away, but you can’t. Eliza told me everything about you.”<br/>I started crying  again and curled up more, I felt him scratch behind my ear. Crap. Weak Spot, he scratched behind my ears, calming me down. He stayed with me all day, I hid inside my hoodie. Of course, after school I was shoved into a locker and nearly beat, I looked up and was, well, I thought it was my friend. Kyra.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed the story leave a Kudo! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>